Clueless
by KimiShiro Chan
Summary: Distracting an overly oblivious Kise from lame pick-up lines was the hardest task ever.


Kise was happy.

Aomine should as well.

But given their situation they were currently in, Aomine couldn't help it.

He couldn't help it if he wanted to punch some random guy's face. Especially those smug bastards who kept throwing his blonde idiot companion some lame pick-up lines. With Kise being overly oblivious at all the male attention he was getting, Aomine wanted to kill him, then them, instead.

It began last Friday night when Momoi informed him that she had free amusement park tickets for two which were supposed to be for her and Kuroko, but the latter softly refused the offer for it would definitely meant torture on Kuroko's side with Momoi's constant squealing of 'Tetsu-kun!'. Kuroko wanted to make sure he wouldn't found himself the next day with hearing impairment. Of course, since the gentle man Kuroko was, he wouldn't let it be heard of and excused himself for a history assignment with Kagami. After that, Aomine's childhood friend began sulking non-stop until now, add some mood swings, you get hell for Aomine's part since he was more often than not Momoi's PMS's target.

And with the sudden turn of the wheel of fate, he ended being the receiver of the said tickets. Sure, a change of surrounding aside from basketball courts would be nice, but who would join him? Definitely, Kuroko was out; Akashi was... well, he could buy the most extravagant amusement park outside Japan himself so he should be left swimming with his pool of filthy riches, Aomine decided. If it were Murasakibara, they would lost all the day trying different kinds of food from different booths, undoubtedly. And if it were Midorima, the guy would be bitching about the luck-luck stuffs again, and if ever his lucky item for today was the giant ferris wheel on the middle of the park, he would surely go for it. Aomine had no time handling people who couldn't keep their sanity themselves.

So yeah, there you have it, he was stuck with the blonde. Unsurprisingly, he even canceled his schedule for Saturday just to be with his Aominecchi.

He wasn't that bad to be with. Aside from groups of inseparable Kise Fangirls which seemed to exist (or lurk) everywhere they went, Aomine had nothing to say against his companion. He could even act decently or just stay silent there when he wanted to be. Aomine was unfamiliar with it, but definitely enjoyed a few instances of silence.

Those crazy fangirls slash stalkers were not much of a problem, he couldn't blame them if they were that attached with the blonde's look. But what Aomine couldn't get was those crazy dudes who seemed to stare at Kise as if he was some kind of walking red meat parading at the park. And yes, some were practically drooling. Not to mention these irritating and very annoying (oops, that's actually the same) pick-up lines directed to his oh so pretty companion that had a pull that could rival that of a moon's when it comes to attracting different genders.

"Excuse me," a brunette asked as he approached Kise, somewhat looking smugly as he examined the blonde up and down. Kise shot him an innocent smile while Aomine looked impassive as if it was just an air that asked them.

"Do you have a Band-Aid?... I skinned my knee when I fell for you," the man finished with a flashy grin which irked Aomine out of the blue.

Clearly, this man who was probably a few years older was hitting on Kise, and Aomine did not like that.

"Band-aid? Oh, sorry, mister. I don't think I had brought one with me today. But I saw a pharmacy a while ago over there, I think-"

The man gave Kise a weird look. "Do you want me to repeat it again because I don't think you get my point. Not that I would mind, though. What I mean is-"

"Okay, that's enough. You heard him. If you want band-aid, go over there instead," Aomine snapped. "Let's go, Kise." He half-dragged the man away from Mr. Pick-up. He was the man that Aomine never wanted to encounter today neither tomorrow.

Mr. Pick-up was about to retort but the two went away already. Oh well, there were other pretty faces everywhere he might try later.

"Aominecchi, that's rude," Kise stated with a frown. "He was only asking for a band-aid."

_What?! Only asking for a band-aid_? Aomine went aghast. Kise could be downright clueless, thick-headed, and dumb when he wanted to be. "Really? You only think that's all?" _That man was blatantly flirting with you in this broad daylight, for fuck's sake._

Kise nodded slowly and pouted a bit. "Yeah. Is there something else?"

Aomine debated whether he should let the blonde know, but knowing him, things might even get worse. He merely shrugged and erased the thought since Aomine was confident enough that it would only happen once today.

Or so he thought.

Not far away was a clique of boys who were smirking with each other while pointing at Kise. They even had the nerve to chuckle among themselves which only made Aomine wanting to punch the life out of them.

The leader of the group came approaching Kise with an aura of arrogance that came so naturally with the said guy. "Hey, sexy, have you got any room for an extra toungue in your mouth? 'Coz if you do, you could have mine."

"No, he doesn't. So go away," Aomine answered immediately before allowing Kise to comprehend the perverted-to-Aomine's-liking line directed at his companion.

The man scoffed at him mockingly. "I'm not talking to you."

"Yeah, but I am," Aomine shot back challengingly.

"Aominecchi! You're really rude!" Kise scolded. He turned to the stranger then bowed. "I'm sorry for his behavior. It's my fault that he's like that."

_Huh?! It's that goddamned guy's fault, Kise, in case you still haven't notice._ "Whatever. Let's go."

Aomine reluctantly turned his back when he heard Mr. Arrogant snickering and spatting curses as they walked away. Normally, Aomine wouldn't let it be like that, but Kise was currently with him. He never wanted him to get involved with a senseless brawl and in the middle of a violence-free park at that.

"Aominecchi..."

"What?"

"I'm sorry."

"The hell's that for?"

"For upsetting you. I think you don't like my company at all. I should have known better."

That made Aomine turned at the blonde incredulously. "Says who?"

"Oh, no one. I could just feel it. I'm not that dumb."

_Yeah, tell that to those two bastards who actually had the nerve to hit on you while you're with me, and you're with this innocent looking face of yours that practically spelling the word 'clueless'._ "Yeah, I guess. Maybe I don't really like your presence, after all," Aomine muttered flatly. Eventually, he did not notice Kise's obvious disappointment with his reply.

* * *

Ice cream was not a bad idea after being stressed from keeping your friend slash model away from those harmful fanboys and pick-up-ers. Aomine did mention that a few instances of silence, but not this. An overly quiet Kise.

As Aomine opened the glass door for themselves, another guy shouted something along the lines like: Do not go inside, cutie blonde, or the fire sprinklers might rain on you! Aomine did not need somebody to inform him that his friend was that **hot**. Hell, if they think a Kise in a fitted purple shirt and tight black pants was sizzling enough, what would they say about a Kise basically half naked from waist up, covered with a not so faithful white towel after a shower from a sweaty basketball practice? The imagination alone could send one in an emergency room because of massive blood loss.

But then, Aomine knew that the original view was only seen by him. Exclusively.

Those scumbags knew and saw nothing yet.

Aomine smirked and shook his head. He said nothing, thinking that the guy was a twerp so he decided to let that one pass.

But Kise was a different story.

He was looking rather upset about something Aomine did not know.

He grunted with frustration. "What the hell is it Kise?"

The latter gave a fake smile whilst his eyes giving everything away. "Huh? Aominecchi, what is-"

"Tell me what's bothering you, you idiot."

"...nothing. It's not important, anyway."

"Whatever." Aomine growled as took a seat on a table for two across the other. "But if ever-"

"Hi, Sirs! Can I take your- Whoah!"

He looked at Kise admiringly. "Are you really that model? The one named Kise Ryouta? Well, I'm your fan, Kise-san!"

Among the ice cream houses they could choose from, Aomine suddenly wondered why they went in this place with a Kise Fanboy waiter blabbering non-stop at them about magazine issues where Kise was particularly featured. Irritating enough, thought Aomine, was that Mr. Waiter even had this collection of exclusive magazines which showed a cross-dressing Kise.

A cross-dressing Kise was what Aomine badly wanted to see. Kise looking all girly (if he wasn't looking girly enough the way he was) wearing kinds of female outfits that ranges from sailor uniforms to leotards.

Aomine could only imagine.

"Really? I'm glad you're a fan of mine! What's your name, mister?" Kise asked gleefully, as if dismissing his foul mood lately all of a sudden, which was not appealing that much with Aomine.

Mr. Waiter a.k.a. Kise's number one fan was blushing shyly. "Erm, I'm Masayoshi, Taiki, Kise-san..."

"Masayoshi-kun then. You can call me Kise." He finished with a wink.

"Y-yes... Uh, Kise-san?"

"Hm?"

"Have you eaten a lot of sugar?"

"... no. Why?"

Uh-oh, why did Aomine felt like he knew what was coming?

"Because you're so sweet." Aomine could see the satisfied look on the man's eyes, and he was having the most self restrain to strangle the waiter right in front of everyone.

That was the lamest pick-up line Aomine ever heard.

"Look, why don't you just get our order and get on with it? Or are you really that desperate to be fired?" Aomine growled.

This was the fourth time of the day. And the fourth person written on "Aomine Daiki's Death List".

"Uh, sorry, sirs." Waiter Taiki scrambled on his feet and went back on his service with embarrassment.

"Che. Serves him right."

"You don't have to go that far, Aominecchi."

"Go that far?" _Yeah, right. Kise actually had the gall to defend this guy who was being over friendly with him. Hadn't he noticed they guy's motive? Any toddler could make that one out. _"You're going to say again 'Aominecchi, that's rude' or 'Aominecchi, you're really rude'. Yes, I'm rude, and more than just that. Happy?"

As if on cue, a rough sound of the chair scraping against the tiled floor was what made Aomine turn to the blonde.

Kise was already going for the door.

He was leaving him.

Leaving him behind.

* * *

Kise sighed. He was walking- more like trudging and dragging his body along the cobblestone path, actually. Insert a Kise shoulder drooped, and looking crestfallen.

_If Aominecchi really hate me that much, he could just say so. I wouldn't try to be near him anymore. Since our chances of becoming the best of friends was next to impossible. Maybe we are really opposites... or that Aominecchi couldn't stand to be near me. I guess I'm really that annoying. I don't even know myself._

"Oy, you dumb blonde, come back here!"

Kise suddenly went stiff and couldn't move from his place. So Aomine had followed him. Kise thought he was going to let him on his own devices.

That was the Aomine he knew too well.

Aomine reached him, grabbed his left elbow and demanded, "Where do you think you're going?"

"Away from you," Kise answered hesistantly, looking away.

"What? Why?"

"You don't like my presence. Whenever I'm around you're always this irritated even when I'm not doing anything at all. So maybe... it's really my existence that annoys you." Kise half expected the day to be wonderful since it had been a while since it was just the two of them together. They had a lot to caught up; talk until dawn then walk each other home and bid goodbye, saying they should do it again next time.

Too bad, it was mainly an imagination.

Aomine scratched the back of his head and let out a frustrated sigh. "Come here, will you?" He gently released his grip on Kise and nudged him towards his chest, drawing him to a bear hug (err, manly embrace). "Sorry. I didn't mean it that way."

Kise was stunned. Was this Aomine's soft side? He thought. The teen was never the guy to show off his emotions nor comforting someone upset. Kise was glad if ever he was the first one to experience it. Aomine could be romantic if he want. Kise giggled. He happily embraced his big Papa Bear (err, Aomine) back. He didn't care if people were staring. Today, he was Kise Ryouta, not a model or anybody who was very conscious with his public image.

"Many will find it odd if you don't let go," Aomine said awkwardly.

Kise loose himself slightly. "I know Aominecchi. But I only want you, not them."

That definitely made Aomine's heart swelled.

He was **not** blushing.

* * *

"Aominecchi, today was great! Let's do it again sometime, 'kay?"

Deciding it was best not to let Kise knew what had actually made Aomine the foulest of mood lately, they continued to enjoy their freedom, trying different rides here and there, food, arcades, even a mini street basketball, and everything. Occasionally, there would be dimwits, but Kise's jovial smiles distracted him from them. Aomine regretted nothing for his part. He had fun himself.

Orange skies coloring the dusk, a few clouds astray and the breeze was cool. Now, they were already in front of Kise's residence when they decided to call it day.

"Yeah. Looking forward to it."

"Okay!"

"Uh, Kise?" Aomine called out before letting the other made his way inside.

"What is it Aominecchi?"

"Do you have a calendar?"

"Huh? Yes, I-" Kise paused mid-sentence blushed a bit cutely with understanding. "Why?"

"Can I have a date next time?"

Kise giggled shyly. "Of course."

**The End **

* * *

**I personally think it was sappy. xD **


End file.
